The present disclosure relates generally to environmental control systems, and more particularly, to a system for controlling a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system based on a sensor status.
Environmental control systems are utilized in residential, commercial, and industrial environments to control environmental properties, such as temperature and humidity, for occupants of the respective environments. The environmental control system may control the environmental properties through control of an airflow delivered to the environment. In some cases, an HVAC system includes an ambient sensor to monitor conditions of an environment surrounding the HVAC system. As such, various components of the HVAC system are adjusted based on the monitored conditions of the environment surrounding the HVAC system. Control schemes of traditional HVAC systems are configured to shutdown operation of the HVAC system when a signal from the ambient sensor is interrupted or another error of the ambient sensor is detected. Unfortunately, shutting down operation of the HVAC system stops the HVAC system from providing conditioned air into a space within a residential, commercial, and/or industrial structure.